


Sexual Health Talk

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: L-Bombs, Mentions of Rape, No Sex, STD, STI, real talk, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [A4A][script offer][real talk] mentions of [rape][STD][STI][no sex][medical talk][relationship][l-bombs]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.
Kudos: 4





	Sexual Health Talk

[A4A][script offer][real talk] mentions of [rape][STD][STI][no sex][medical talk][relationship][l-bombs]

Hey babe?

I was hoping we could talk a little bit?

No, no.

Nothing scary.

I just.

I wanted to talk about sexual history?

Yeah, I know you love me.

Yes, I know it doesn’t matter.

[frustrated]

Babe.

Stop.

This is important to me.

I need you to know about my sexual history.

Thank you.

I know you’re a virgin, and that your sexual history is thus quite limited.

But there’s a reason I’ve been holding off on taking a step toward a more sexual relationship.

No, it’s not you.

If I’m honest, I’m really excited to be your first!

[blush]

Yes.

Believe it or not, I haven’t been anyone’s first.

And with the depth of our relationship, I’m so happy that you even want that with me.

I love you baby.

[stern]

That’s why this is so important to me.

You know how I had a doctor’s appointment last week?

It’s because I take my sexual wellness, and those of my partners, very seriously.

I tested positive a few years ago and it’s something that I want to be sure I don’t pass along.

HPV.

Human Papillomavirus.

No, it’s not scary, not like that.

[defeated]

I have genital warts.

And I want to be sure that you’re aware of the risks associated with what a sexual relationship with me may entail.

Condoms are a must, even though I have the IUD.

And we need to use dental dams.

Yeah, it’s hard to deal with the feelings of shame, but our relationship is more important than my shame.

I tested positive a few years ago, after a really rough time in my life.

[hard]

I’d been raped by an acquaintance and apparently he had it.

So, I have a lasting souvenir from my assault.

[heavy pause]

I don’t want to talk about the assault, so please don’t ask.

My doctor told me that at some point it should go dormant, but until then I need to be tested every year.

And as long as it’s active, I need to be careful about my sexual encounters.

That brings me to another point.

The more dangerous strains of HPV can lead to cancer if it’s not monitored.

That’s why I need to be tested every year.

I’m not trying to scare you, but it’s certainly a scary thing to face.

I...I need to know if you’ve been vaccinated?

Gardasil, or Cervarix, I think is how to pronounce it?

They protect against the most dangerous strains of HPV.

To help prevent HPV related cancers.

Typically, the genital warts varieties aren’t linked to cancers, but I want to be sure you’re still safe.

Anyway.

This is important for me because you haven’t had a whole lot of sexual experience, and I want you to be fully aware of what a healthy sexual relationship should be.

You need to be able to say these sorts of things with your partners.

Need to be able to have talks like this.

[big sigh of relief]

Thank you, babe.

This wasn’t an easy conversation to have.

I’m so glad you’re willing to listen and learn about all this with me.

I love you.


End file.
